Build Your Happiness
by nekompuss
Summary: Bahagia adalah persepsi. Tergantung dari mana kita melihat dan mendefinisikannya. (Chiba - Kirara Spesial for #SA16)


' _Psiuuuuu'_

' _Doorrr'_

' _Psiuuuuu'_

' _Dooorrr'_

.

Suara desingan peluru bb yang terlontar dari senapan memecah keheningan sore ini. Semua tepat sasaran. Sang penarik pelatuk mengusap peluh yang bermunculan di wajahnya.

"Heeee…. Tidak buruk juga."

Ia menggeretakan jemarinya. _Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berlatih?_ Kesibukan di awal tahun kuliah ini membuat ia jarang bermain dengan senjata andalannya itu.

Jarinya kembali menarik pelatuk, mencoba membidik sasaran yang lebih jauh.

' _Psyuuuuuu'_

Lagi-lagi pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran tembak. Nampaknya meski sudah jarang berlatih, akurasinya masih tinggi. Sebenarnya pemuda ini masih ingin meneruskan latihannya. Namun langit yang mulai menjelaga menghentikan niat sang penembak tersebut. Mau tak mau ia pun membereskan peralatannya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari hutan rindang di area gedung kelas lamanya, langkahnya ia arahkan menuju gudang penyimpanan barang untuk meletakan papan sasaran tembak yang biasa digunakan untuk mengasah bakat asasinasi mereka. Setelah dipastikan semuanya kembali ke tempat semula, pemuda berkemeja hitam itu lantas menutup gudang tersebut. Baru saja hendak mengunci gudang, dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak menuruni gunung.

.

 _Eh?_

 _._

Pemikiran logisnya menolak mempercayai adanya hantu, ia yakin 100% orang itulah yang barusan ia lihat.

.

 _Sedang apa ia di sini?_

 _._

 _._

 **Build Your Happiness**

 **By Nekompuss**

 **Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui-Sensei**

 **Special for Stay Alive! #SA16**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Sekarang, ia berada di lokasi yang sama dengan tiga hari yang lalu. Masih tanpa mengajak siapapun karena pribadinya yang lebih menyukai ketenangan membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak teman-temannya yang lain.

Beberapa papan target telah terpasang, ia siap berlatih lagi. Meski sudah lebih dari 3 tahun berlalu, ia tidak ingin bakat istimewanya ini menumpul begitu saja. Lagipula, ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ia berhasil melepaskan pelurunya menuju tempat yang tepat.

Kali ini ia masih betah berada di hutan sendirian, meskipun bias rembulan sudah terlihat di balik rimbun pepohonan. Surai hitamnya menyatu dalam kegelapan malam. Desingan peluru masih terdengar, sesekali juga mahasiswa Arsitektur ini mengalihkan atensinya pada hewan-hewan malam yang menyemarakan suasana mala mini.

 _Kruyuuuukkk…_

Arloji di lengan kirinya menunjukan pukul 21.30. Pantas saja, perutnya sudah melakukan protes meminta diberi asupan. Tak ingin menyiksa perutnya lebih lama, ia memutuskan mengemasi peralatannya.

Selesai mengembalikannya ke gudang, entah mengapa dirinya tergerak untuk melihat kondisi kelasnya dari luar, yang kalau tidak ada halangan minggu depan akan kembali dibersihkan secara massal. Tentunya oleh para mantan assassin Kunugigaoka.

Dari balik jendela, ia terkejut.

Lagi. Ia melihatnya lagi.

Sosok tersebut terlihat duduk di salah satu sudut kelasnya.

 _Sedang apa dia di sini semalam ini?_

Pemuda itu kembali memerhatikannya secara seksama. Tubuhnya membatu, menyatu bersama kegelapan kelas. Dari balik poni panjangnya, ia menajamkan pandangannya. Berharap dapat lebih jelas melihat apa yang sedang perempuan itu kerjakan. Namun yang diperhatikan hanya diam terpekur menatap lantai, seolah ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik atensinya di sana.

Bahkan perempuan itu tak menyadari eksistensi pemuda yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dari luar kelas.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, ia ingin memastikan bahwa temannya baik-baik saja, tapi ia pun menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu ketenangan yang dibangun perempuan itu.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, sosok bertubuh kurus itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju keluar. Langkahnya perlahan, seakan masih enggan untuk meninggalkan singgasananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini selarut ini, Hazama-san?" Pemuda itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

Namun yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi sembari mengimbangi langkah lawan bicaranya. Mereka berdua menuju ke bawah. Gadis itu masih membisu, hanya derap langkah keduanya yang terdengar.

"Hazama-san…." Melihat teman sekelasnya berjalan layaknya mayat hidup tentu membuatnya semakin dilanda kecemasan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, Chiba-kun!" ucapnya pelan. Kini keduanya kembali diliputi keheningan. Secara sepihak Chiba Ryuunosuke berniat mengantarkan Hazama menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolaknya begitu menyadari bahwa sang sniper jitu mengikuti ke arah kediamannya.

"Ini sudah malam, dan kau wanita."

Tak ingin bicara lebih, perempuan itu kembali diam dan membiarkan saja temannya tersebut mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak ada percakapan lagi sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya keduanya sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Hazama.

"Jangan pendam masalahmu sendirian." Ujar pemuda itu kepada pemilik rumah.

Namun Hazama tetap bergeming, dan masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun untuk Chiba.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi sikap Hazama hingga menjadi seperti ini. Bukan salah perempuan itu yang menyebabkannya memilih untuk menutup diri. Hanya saja, ia berharap jika temannya tersebut tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku harus segera bertindak…_

.

.

.

Langit mulai menampakan senjanya yang begitu anggun, semilir angin di musim semi semakin menambah keeksotisan karya Pemilik Semesta. Ia biarkan surai ikalnya dipermainkan oleh sang bayu. Sesekali irisnya beralih mengamati hamparan pemandangan di bawah. Sungguh, ia mengagumi langit senja, sama besarnya ia mengagumi langit malam. Apalagi jika ia menjadi saksi bagaimana keduanya bertransisi. Tak ada penghiburan lainnya bagi dia selain itu.

Senja ini indah,

Sangat indah hingga cocok dijadikan penutup yang manis.

.

Kedua kakinya sudah berada di tepian tebing. Selangkah lagi, maka senja hari ini akan mengabadikan kepergiannya. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi, membiarkan angin memanjakannya sebelum yang terakhir.

.

Kini ia siap…

.

"Kalau ingin lompat, lompat saja!" Suara yang tidak diduga, terdengar dari belakang. Niatnya terhenti sejenak. Maniknya melirik ke sumber suara.

Orang itu lagi.

"Kalau kau masih begitu menikmati pemandangan ini, mengapa kau ingin berhenti menikmatinya?"

"…."

"Toh kau sendiri yang merugi."

"…."

"Kau pikir ada berapa juta orang yang tidak beruntung karena tidak dapat menikmati keindahan ini?"

"….."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chiba menarik Hazama dan menyebabkannya semakin menjauh dari bibir tebing.

"Tahu apa kau ikut campur urusanku!" Pandangannya ia hadapkan ke tanah.

"Heee? Apa karena mataku yang selalu tertutup poni ini kau mengira aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarku?"

"…."

"Bukan cuma aku, bahkan seisi kelas juga tahu. "

"…."

"Kau saja yang terlalu menarik diri dari dunia."

"…."

"Hey Hazama-san, aku tahu kau sedang dalam kondisi terberatmu. Mengapa tidak kau bagi beban itu kepadaku, atau kepada teman-teman yang lain?"

Hazama Kirara mengakhiri kebisuannya, "Kalian mungkin memang tahu, tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu itu, jika kau selalu menutup diri dan sibuk membangun duniamu sendiri. Kau terlalu dimanjakan oleh ilusimu!"

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menerima segala bentuk simpati dari kalian, aku tak butuh dikasihani."

"Jadi kau berpikir dengan diam dan mengakhiri segalanya itu jauh lebih baik?'

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk lemah, "Karena dengan begitu, aku merasa lebih bahagia."

"Jadi kau pikir kematian yang belum saatnya merupakan suatu kebahagiaan? Sesempit itukah definisi kebahagiaanmu? Apa karena kau dulu sering bergaul dengan orang bodoh, makanya kau jadi tertular bodoh seperti ini? Hahaha." Tawanya penuh sarkasme.

"Ternyata orang pendiam sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan kalimat pedas juga ya."

"Untuk orang yang beberapa menit lalu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, aku sangat terkesan kau masih memikirkan perkataan orang lain. "

"Daripada terus berada di sini, lebih baik ikut aku." Lanjutnya sembari menarik lengan lawan bicaranya. Dibawanya Hazama masuk ke dalam hutan. Di sana telah terpasang beberapa sasaran tembak yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku ke sini?"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu diam saja lantas mengeluarkan senapan kesayangannya dari tempatnya.

"Ini, coba kenai sasaran yang sudah ku pasang!"

Entah mengapa, tanpa banyak protes ia menuruti perintah Sniper andalan kelasnya dulu. Dipastikannya lokasi sasaran yang dituju.

Pelatuk dilepaskan.

Sayangnya meleset.

Percobaan berikutnya berhasil, tapi masih belum tepat di tengah papan sasaran.

Ia terus mencoba, beberapa kali meleset, bahkan jauh. Jarinya sering tergelincir. Dirinya memang sudah lama tidak berlatih menembak. Sejak kapan? Bahkan ia sendiripun tak ingat.

.

Dari 10 peluru yang ditembakan, hanya 5 yang berhasil mengenai sasaran, dan hanya 1 yang tepat bersarang di tengah.

"Wah, itu sudah cukup bagus untuk orang yang sudah lama tidak menggenggam senjata." Kali ini giliran Pemuda itu yang menunjukan aksinya. Tentu saja semua sasaran itu ia libas semudah membalikan kedua telapak tangan.

"Berniat pamer? Jangan bandingkan kemampuanku denganmu, itu tidak adil."

"Siapa pula yang ingin membandingkan?"

"Terus apa tujuanmu menyuruhku menembaki semua sasaran itu?"

"Ne, Hazama-san," Chiba meletakan senapannya, "Tadi kau sudah bilang sendiri kalau kau dan aku berbeda. Mungkin aku memang lebih berbakat dibandingkan denganmu dalam urusan mengoperasikan senjata, aku akui itu. Tapi kau lupa bahwa setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Dan kau memiliki bakat yang tidak kumiliki. Kau jauh lebih berbakat dalam dunia tulis-menulis dibanding denganku."

Hazama Kirara masih mendengarkan pemuda bermarga Chiba di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi begini, setiap kali aku memiliki masalah dan ingin melampiaskannya pada sesuatu, kegiatan inilah yang aku pilih. Aku merasa bebanku ikut melesat bersama setiap peluru yang kulontarkan. Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya? Luapkan segala beban yang kau miliki dalam bentuk karya yang indah. "

Irisnya terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda yang selalu menghemat suaranya itu dapat melontarkan kalimat bijak seperti ini.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau punya teman-teman yang selalu siap mendukung dan membantu jika ada kesulitan. Memang benar, dengan bercerita saja tidak dapat mengembalikan segalanya yang tidak mungkin kembali lagi, Hazama-san. Tapi setidaknya ada orang yang bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kita teman, bukan, kita adalah saudara. Bukankah wajar jika sesama saudara harus saling mengasihi satu sama lain." Senyum yang mendamaikan terulas dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kita juga memiliki Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei yang siap membantu. Bahkan aku yakin, kedua guru kesayangan kita yang sudah tenang di sana tetap ada untuk kita semua." Lanjutnya.

Hazama semakin terperangah, ia merasa kedua pipinya mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Ia baru menyadari masih banyak orang yang sayang dengannya, ia tidak sebatang kara. Ia masih memiliki keluarga. Tidak terasa setetes air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Chiba menepuk halus pucuk kepala perempuan di hadapannya itu. "Sudah mulai malam, mari kuantar pulang."

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chiba bertanya sekali lagi,

"Jadi, apakah kau masih ingin membangun kebahagiaan fanamu sendiri?"

Hazama masih terdiam. Tapi dari balik poninya, Chiba tahu, Hazama Kirara yang lama sudah kembali.

"Baguslah, carilah kebahagiaan yang nyata."

Perempuan itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau aku baru bisa bahagia jika berhasil mengutukmu dan poni menyebalkanmu itu?"

"Haha… Coba saja kalau begitu."

Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Entry pertama buat event ini. *kretekin jari*

AKHIRNYA BISA KU POST JUGA. BYE BYE LAH KEMAGERANKU~

Ada rencana mau nyelesain buat Nagisa dan Itona, semoga draft-draft yang ada tidak hanya menjadi draft semata. Ditunggu saja…

Oiya buat Nona Esil, mohon maaf ada kalimatmu yang aku masukin dengan sedikit perubahan di fic ini , kebetulan emang sesuai sama plot yang ada #sungkem.

And then,,, hari ini pas banget dirimu ultah kan? anggap aja ini kado #yha. Sugeng ambal warsa~~~

Thanks for reading~

Salam ndusel,

Nekompuss


End file.
